the beginning of warfare
by tarinapple
Summary: "Memiliki suami seperti Sasuke itu membosankan. Jadi aku perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk memeriahkan hari-hari setelah menikah."—dan siapa bilang kalau Sasuke akan menyukainya?—"Kau akan menyesali ini, Haru—tidak—Uchiha Sakura." [ alternative universe ]


**PERJODOHAN**. Telinga kalian tentu tidak asing dengan kata yang di-_capitalization_ itu. Dan dua tokoh utama kita; Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, harus berakhir di pelaminan hanya karena dua perusahaan keluarga mereka yang kautahu persis alurnya—iya, memang seklise itu, maafkanlah—bagaimana sehingga mereka bisa berakhir begitu. _So, yeah_, santai saja. Ini adalah cerita yang sering kau hadapi.

_Berbeda_ dengan perjodohan yang biasanya; penuh pertentangan, perselingkuhan di belakang, kontrak lima tahun, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—mereka tidak seklise itu untuk bagian yang ini. Mereka menerima baik-baik karena beberapa alasan;

Sasuke menganggap penolakan adalah hal yang sia-sia, karena ia telah mengenal Ayahnya yang diktaktor itu dengan baik.

Sakura menganggap penolakan adalah hal yang sia-sia, karena lebih baik ia segera menikah dan menemukan inspirasi baru.

Sasuke mengenali Sakura sebagai orang yang menolongnya dari kejaran anjing hitam saat mereka sekolah dasar.

Sakura mengenali Sasuke sebagai lelaki payah yang ditolongnya waktu sekolah dasar yang mana harus ia bimbing dalam rumah tangga nanti.

Sasuke punya rumah sendiri, punya _WIFi _yang nantinya akan ia kuasai.

Sakura tidak akan manja terhadapnya.

Tentu saja, cerai itu tidak boleh. Dan Sakura juga malas bercerai—tepatnya malas menjadi janda. Untuk sehari pun ia tak sudi jadi janda. Kalau Sasuke, ia malas ke pengadilan, karena di sana ada musuh bebuyutannya.

Hari-hari menjalani pernikahan mereka yang sukarela itu, Sakura yang notabene atraktif dan penuh imajinasi—perlu kauketahui kalau ia seorang komikus, eng, _mangaka_—butuh sesuatu untuk menyengarkan pikirannya dari serentetan hal menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan seperti; _pen_ _tablet_, kertas gambar, tinta tumpah, nyinyiran _editor_, _deadline_, dan komentar _haters_. Jadilah ia melakukan sesuatu, dengan Sasuke sebagai objeknya.

"Memiliki suami seperti Sasuke itu membosankan. Jadi aku perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk memeriahkan hari-hari setelah menikah."

.

* * *

**the beginning of warfare **© tarinapple|2019

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**warning**: _**alternative universe**_, semi-out of character, less-conflict, failed-fluff, failed-humor, typo(s), _**rated M merujuk pada tema yang setelah pernikahan**_, saya rasa memang cocoknya di M … atau menurut kalian T? **((**saya harap koreksiannya, ya**))** _**plot**_-nya agak _**rush**_ saat mendekati _ending_—efek oneshot _maybe_. _ending_-nya_ mungkin _mengecewakanmu tapi rasanya _tidak juga_ /apaaancoba, etc. _hope u enjoy_:')

**notes**: semua yang ada di cerita ini tidak dilandasi riset macam apa pun, _so if u found any mistake just mention it on review. _penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan material apa pun dari menulis ini. _semua yang ditulis di sini ditujukan untuk menghibur kalian yang mampir :)!_

_._

* * *

**.**

**SAKURA** tidak mahir memasak—apalagi masakan jepang, karena ia lebih suka roti daripada nasi, dan kopi dibandingkan teh. Segala sesuatunya membuat Sasuke tidak mewajibkan Sakura untuk memasak setiap pagi, dan Sakura tentu saja tersinggung akan hal itu. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke.

Dan pagi ini—tiga bulan setelah mereka menikah—Sakura membuatkannya roti panggang isi selai _matcha_. Sasuke mengamati istrinya yang menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Sakura tampak imut dengan piyama kedodorannya—oke, ingatkan Sasuke untuk memarahinya karena belum mandi—_plus_ kacamata bulat yang senantiasa bertengger di hidungnya. Sakura _minus_, tidak besar, hanya satu setengah namun cukup membuatnya terganggu ketika ingin menatap ekspresi Sasuke secara _live_.

Khususnya hari ini.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Sakura meraih roti miliknya dan menggigitinya. Terlihat sangat menikmati sampai Sasuke tergelitik untuk mencicipinya juga.

"_Itadakimasu_." Sasuke menggigit rotinya, mengunyahnya dan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tenggorokannya… panas dan … kebas. Netranya mulai mencari-cari minuman terdekat dan Sakura menyodorkan air putih. Segera saja diteguknya hingga tandas.

"Sial, Sakura!" Memaki, Sasuke melonggarkan dasi. "Kau salah mengoleskan selai, itu _wasabi_."

Sakura tertawa, kecil namun cukup membuat Sasuke sadar kalau wanita itu sengaja. Benar-benar sengaja.

"Tidak seru deh, kau harusnya menggelepar di lantai," ujarnya santai, menyulut emosi sang lawan bicara.

"Menggelepar? Kaumau aku menggelepar?!" tanyanya tidak percaya. Sasuke meraih kopi hitam dan menyeruputnya. "Kau keterlaluan."

Tidak pernah sedikit pun dalam imajinasi Sasuke tentang Sakura, istrinya itu akan tega memasukkan _wasabi_ ke dalam roti panggangnya. Kurang ajar sekali. Dan Sasuke berniat membalasnya.

Sakura masih tertawa, mengencang lagi, dan matanya menyipit lucu. Sasuke menggigit roti _wasabi_ itu lagi, bangun dari kursinya dan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah yang tak didengar wanita itu. Maka ketika Sasuke ada dihadapannya, menyajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura, ia terkejut.

"Oh? Kenapa ini?"

Tak terduga kalau Sasuke ternyata mencium bibirnya, agak kasar sambil berusaha memasukkan sisa-sisa roti _wasabi_ yang ada di mulutnya. Sakura terpaksa menelannya dan segera saja didorongnya dada Sasuke.

"Kau!" Sakura mengusap bibirnya, wajahnya memerah padam. "Jorok sekali!"

"Katakan itu ketika kita melakukannya dengan coklat sebulan yang lalu."

_Emerald_-nya melebar, dengan tangannya ia menutup mulut Sasuke sebelum berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke melihatnya, pria itu menghela napas.

"SASUKE JOROK!"

"Ya, Sakura," balasnya sambil menyambung sarapan dengan roti milik Sakura. "Cih, yang ini benar-benar _matcha_."

.

* * *

.

Kejahilan Sakura tak berhenti sampai situ. Siapa bilang ia akan menyerah setelah memuntahkan roti isi _wasabi_ yang tadinya ada di mulut Sasuke ke wastafel?

Sakura kira Sasuke akan diam saja, maksudnya adalah Sasuke itu bukan orang yang suka mendendam—setidaknya itu penilaiannya. Siapa sangka kalau ia salah besar. Di kemungkinan kejahilan berikutnya, Sasuke bisa saja akan membalasnya.

Atau harus ia lakukan? Kejahilan yang tidak bisa dibalas Sasuke?

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mengerang, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik ke samping kirinya. Kosong. Yah, Sakura mungkin sudah bangun duluan. Baru saja Sasuke akan bangkit ia merasakan ada yang aneh—

—atau… basah.

Sontak saja ia beranjak dari kasur dan menatap liar bagian sprei yang basah. Tangannya meraba, dan ya—basah! Astaga! Tangannya meraba celana pendek yang dikenakan dan, yaa—basah! Astaga, dobel astaga!

Pria itu lalu terduduk di lemas di sisi kasur, ia memutar ingatan semalam. Setahunya ia tidak mimpi basah atau ia melupakan mimpi itu?

Secara tiba-tiba Sakura datang dengan keranjang pakaian.

"Aku harus melepas spreinya."

Wajah Sasuke dirambati rona merah. Ya, malu tentu saja. Dirinya sudah menikah, berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan masih mimpi basah? Buang saja ia ke laut. "Biar aku saja—maksudku, maafkan aku, biar aku yang melakukannya." Tangannya mengambil alih keranjang namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak aku saja, lagipula aku yang menumpahkan air ke sana."

"Hn?"

"…"

"…"

"Sakura…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sukses besar! Wanita itu menjatuhkan keranjang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan posisi jongkok. Kacamata bulatnya terguncang keras dan Sasuke masih menatapnya datar. Benar-benar merasa _zonk_ kali ini. Apa-apaan itu? Sasuke bahkan meraba celananya lagi di depan Sakura, memastikan kalau itu adalah air. Mengundang tawa istrinya yang membahana di pagi buta.

Malu, marah, dan entahlah—emosi Sasuke rasanya campur aduk. Ia memilih meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertawa kencang ke kamar mandi.

"AHA! KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBALASKU, HAH?!"

Di kamar mandi Sasuke berdecak," Ck," lalu balas berteriak, "AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL KEJI SEPERTI ITU!"

"KEJI?! HAHAHAHAHAA! KEJI KAUBILANG! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Saat itu Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan kepalanya ke _bathtub_.

.

* * *

.

Berkat kejadian itu Sasuke tidak _mood_ sepanjang hari, ia hanya melamun di meja kerjanya sementara sekretarisnya bolak-balik menanyai apakah atasannya itu ingin kopi atau camilan atau makan siang seperti saat ini. Uzumaki Karin—sekretarisnya—meletakkan map berisi beberapa dokumen di atas meja Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Neraca bulan ini, Sasuke-_sama_," ujar Karin. Ia meneliti wajah atasannya yang setengah masam membuka map itu.

Matanya bergerak tidak nyaman. Malas memeriksa. "Ah, akan kuperiksa nanti saja."

"Anda mau makan siang?"

"Hn, nanti saja."

Karin ingin mengatakan ini namun ia ragu. Haruskah? Ia meremas rok _span_-nya sambil menahan gugup.

"A-anu Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya Nyonya Sakura menelepon."

Praktis saja Sasuke terguncang dalam duduknya. Apa-apaan istrinya itu? Tidak bisakah wanita itu meneleponnya lewat ponsel pribadi? Ah, abaikan Sasuke melupakan dirinya yang mematikan daya ponsel dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Ia merengut. "Apa katanya?"

Karin juga agak heran, sih. Sebagai seseorang yang punya relasi pribadi dengan atasannya, Sakura tidak seharusnya menelepon ke kantor seperti itu—oke, Karin tidak tahu fakta pentingnya!—dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Sakura. Bahkan pada realitanya Karin tak pernah bicara dengannya sama sekali.

"Nyonya ingin bicara dengan anda, tentu saja."

"Oh?" Sasuke menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangan. "Sambungkan saja."

"O-oke."

Dan Karin segera saja undur diri.

"_Hooo…jadi kau ngambek nih?"_ tanyanya diiringi kikikan geli diseberang sana. Habisnya ketika Sakura menyapa; _Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Katakan kepentinganmu, cepat." Sasuke berujar, ogah-ogahan padahal ia berharap sekali kalau Sakura akan minta maaf padanya. Itu akan sedikit mengobati egonya.

"_Begini, Sasuke, kelasku hari ini sudah selesai. Ketika mencari taksi online aku tidak ada lowongan—semuanya penuh karena jam makan siang. Jadi maukah kau… hm, menjemputku?"_

Oh, jadi tidak ada maaf? Maaf-maaf saja, Sasuke tidak mau. "Aku sibuk Sakura."

"Oh…" Wanita itu berubah lesu. Beberapa detik hening dan Sasuke samar-samar mendengar suara laki-laki.

"_Tak apa, Sakura, kau pulang denganku saja."_

"_Oke, Sasori-senpai."_

Oke.

Oke?

OKE?!

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau di mana?"

"H-hah?"

"Kau di mana."

"Halte dekat kampus, kautahu yang—"

"Aku ke sana, dan jangan ke mana-mana."

Pria itu langsung meluncur ke lokasi, mengabaikan tatapan tanya para pegawai. Sudi-sudinya atasan mereka itu makan di luar? Bukannya Karin yang senantiasa membawakan makan siang? Lalu mereka berpikir. Ah, efek sudah memiliki istri. Dan mereka tersenyum maklum.

Spekulasi seperti itu tidak bisa dihambat ketika kau memiliki atasan yang jarang berbicara kecuali kalau ada rapat, itu pun kalau ia harus berbicara.

Sasuke sampai di lokasi, dan Sakura melambai dengan sumringah.

"Hai, Sasuke! Sudah makan siang?"

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobil, dongkol. "Hn, naik."

"Ya ampun kau sungguhan datang," ujar Sakura masih tidak percaya. Ia merapikan rok _peach_ selututnya lalu meletakkan tas di samping kanannya. "karena Sasori-_senpai_, ya?"

"Kau mengerjaiku lagi? Sakura, ini jelas karena sebelumnya di jam makan siang sekali pun kau selalu pulang sendiri."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, bibirnya masih setia mengumbar senyum. "Aku cuman ingin pulang bersamamu," katanya, pelan. Namun tidak bisa membuat Sasuke tetap pada wajah datarnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut dan pria itu membencinya.

"Jadi ini kejahilanmu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya, berusaha mengabaikan tremor dadakan pada jari tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau menganggapnya begitu," Wanita itu menyisir poninya yang mulai memanjang. "Ayo, jalankan mobilnya, dan cari tempat makan siang."

Dan Sasuke menatapnya lama, langsung. Langsung pada _emerald_-nya yang nampak berkilau—lebih daripada biasanya. Sakura tidak memakai kacamata dan itu mengusiknya. Mungkin ia memakai _soft lens_. Sama sekali tidak membantu Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura menatapnya balik, dan berani. Malah melembutkan senyumnya lagi. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang bebas, membuat suaminya itu tersentak dengan telinga yang memerah.

"Makan dulu, oke?"

"…hn."

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. Sakura bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan menopang dagu, menatap suaminya yang sebenarnya maha tampan itu sedang menyetir. Konsentrasi sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa malunya, tak luput dari pandangan Sakura yang kemudian tertawa geli.

"Apa?"

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Tidak. Kau belum makan siang,'kan?"

"Memang belum."

"Sudah kuduga belum. Makanya aku menyuruhmu menjemput, sekalian makan siang," Sakura tersenyum lagi. Sasuke berpikir, mengapa istrinya itu suka sekali mengumbar senyum ketika ia tidak memakai kacamata? "karena kejadian tadi pagi pasti memalukan sekali sampai-sampai kau mematikan ponsel, membuat Karin kebingungan, dan tidak makan siang. Tipikal Sasuke sekali."

Spontan pria itu merengut. Memikirkan cara membalas istrinya ketika perut tengah keroncongan bukan hal yang tepat. Jadilah ia mengaku saja. "Hn, karenamu."

"Huh, maaf ya, sepertinya yang satu itu keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak mau bahas."

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke," ucapnya, tak ikhlas karena masih tersisa tawa dalam nadanya. "aku harus apa supaya kau memaafkanku?"

"Pikir sendiri."

Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Satu ciuman cukup?"

"Tidak."

"Hng… pelukan bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Aku yang telanjang di tempat tidur?"

"Tid—APA?"

Untung saja Sasuke punya pengendalian diri yang baik sehingga ia tidak perlu menginjak pedal rem keras-keras dan membuat mobil mereka oleng. Sakura sangat terhibur. Ia tidak menyangka kalau menjahili Sasuke akan menjadi semenyenangkan ini.

Sakura tidak pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya—bahkan dengan Sasuke sekali pun. Yang sebatas mereka lakukan hanya ciuman dan pelukan. Tidur di kasur yang sama adalah bentuk pembiasaan diri atas keberadaan masing-masing.

Tidak ada yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman panas—

—atau Sasuke yang diam-diam menginginkannya.

Entahlah, Sakura berdeham. Merutuki ucapannya yang terakhir. Nih, ia jadi ikutan malu.

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Sasuke memperingatkan, tangannya memegang erat kemudi.

"Oke, bos!" sahut Sakura, dengan jantung yang diam-diam berdegup kencang.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke selalu pulang pukul enam sore, dan ia akan mandi dulu sebelum makan malam. Mereka lebih sering memesan makanan di luar—ini tindakan hidup yang boros—karena Sakura menolak punya Asisten Rumah Tangga untuk mengurus kebersihan dan keperluan mereka. Sakura tidak suka hidupnya diganggu oleh orang asing, katanya.

Pekerjaan Sakura adalah berkarya. Komikus. Ia akan aktif dari sore hingga tengah malam. Sasuke biasanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengan _pen tablet_-nya. Sakura menyandarkan diri di kepala sofa dan menggunakan bantal sebagai meja.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengomentari,

"Tiap malam kau selalu sibuk dengan komikmu, bagaimana dengan tugas kuliah S2-mu?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas kalau kau sudah tidur," jawabnya santai, tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Poninya yang panjang terlihat menutupi pandangan kalau dilihat dari mata Sasuke. Tangan pria itu tergerak untuk menyelipkan poni itu ke belakang telinga Sakura, dan wanita itu menoleh karenanya.

"Hm?"

"Jam berapa kau biasanya tidur?"

Sakura tergelak. "Apa-apaan? Setelah sekian lama kita menikah, kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang?"

Sasuke selalu tidur sebelum Sakura, dan Sakura selalu tidur setelah Sasuke telah berada di alam mimpi. Sasuke kalau tidur seperti orang mati, tidak menyadari gesekan atau goyangan sedikit pun. Dan Sakura bersyukur karenanya, ia tidak perlu menganggu tidur Sasuke hanya karena ia telat naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kita menikah bahkan belum setengah tahun."

"Ya, ya. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk, Sakura, bahkan dari aku yang bekerja di kantor," Sasuke berujar, kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke bahu Sakura. "padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku kalau ingin kencan, aku bisa mengosongkan waktu."

"…tempat tidur."

"Hng?"

Sasuke menengakan kepalanya. "Maksudku kencan di tempat tidur." Tangannya mengelus helai merah muda itu pelan.

"Hah?"

"Kencan di tempat tidur, _pillow_ _talk_."

"Aw, Sasuke-_kun_, kau nakal sekali."

"Tch."

Sasuke dongkol. Ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis meski wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Bahkan tanpa menjahili pun, Sasuke sudah bisa membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Sakura menyimpan goresan terakhirnya, lalu mematikan tablet. Ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan masuk ke kamar lalu menutup pintu.m

"Ini masih jam sembilan," interupsi Sasuke pada Sakura yang melepaskan kacamatanya di depan cermin meja rias. Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu sebelum setengah berlari ia melemparkan diri ke kasur.

"Dan aku ingin kencan denganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika Sakura memeluknya langsung. Pria itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Maka saat pelukan Sakura melonggar, Sasuke mendorong istrinya itu pelan dan menyajarkan posisi mereka.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Kencan denganmu. Kalau dalam definisiku, kita bisa mengobrol lama?" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "atau kita bisa bermain _truth or truth_! Atau kita bisa berpelukan sampai tidur!"

Sakura belum menginginkannya. Ia hanya menyebut pelukan. Sasuke tidak keberatan kalau harus menunggu lebih lama namun tidak untuk sebuah ciuman. Ia menangkup wajah Sakura dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman panjang.

Pelan, dan basah. Sakura memejam erat ketika Sasuke mulai menghisap bibirnya. Pria itu benar-benar tahu cara membuatnya melambung tinggi. Terbukti dari tangannya yang tidak tinggal diam tetapi mengelus tengkuk Sakura, dan sesekali mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Aku mau dengar maafmu lagi, untuk yang kemarin," gumam Sasuke, di sela-sela istirahat mengambil napas.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu sampai kau bilang maaf."

Sakura dengan berani mengalungkan tangan ke leher Sasuke, membawa bibirnya untuk berbisik pelan di telinga suaminya itu. "Maka aku tak akan minta maaf."

.

* * *

.

Terbukti dengan beberapa hal menyenangkan yang terjadi, Sakura sama sekali tak menghentikan kejahilannya. Bahkan ia dengan percaya dirinya datang ke kantor Sasuke dengan setelan sepulang dari kampus. Terlihat sangat muda dan modis hingga para pegawai mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah atasan mereka itu menikahi seorang yang baru lulus SMA?

Sasuke terganggu akan gosip itu, tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang datang dengan dua set makan siang di tangannya. Wanita itu mengajaknya makan di ruangannya. Sasuke menikmati perlakuan itu, meski ia harus membuat Karin memakan makan siang yang dipesannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah makan di kantin kantor sekali pun?" tanya Sakura sehabisnya menelan air putih.

"Tidak, aku malas."

"Ck, kalau kau hanya duduk saja di kantor maka perutmu itu akan kehilangan _abs_-nya, Sasuke."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit tak setuju. "Tidak akan, aku biasa nge-_gym_ dengan Itachi tiap Jumat dan Sabtu."

"Hei, aku tidak tahu tentang itu!" Sakura memrotes, helai merah mudanya yang dikuncir rendah ikut bergoyang.

"Kalau tahu terus mau apa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Aku akan menambah jajahan kejahilanku tentu saja," ujar Sakura sambil terkikik geli. Ia benar-benar terhibur akan aksinya belakangan ini. Mulai dari menukar sikat giginya dengan sikat gigi Sasuke—sumpah ini kejorokan Sakura yang paling hakiki di abad ini—lalu membuat Sasuke mencicipi sepotong _pancake apple _rasa garam, mencium Sasuke sebelum ke kantor dan dengan sengaja membiarkan _lip-gloss_ miliknya membuat bibir pria itu berkilau hingga gosip mulai bertebaran lagi di kantornya, meletakkan pakaian dalam Sakura di lemari Sasuke—yang ini heboh sekali—dan yang baru-baru ini adalah menyemprotkan parfum aroma coklat di mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas Sakura dengan geraman sesaat dan _ngambek_ beberapa jam, atau menciumnya habis-habisan, atau merengek seperti bayi. Sakura suka itu. Ia melihat sisi lain dari suaminya yang katanya _cool_, dan _hot_ secara bersamaan, penuh prestasi, cakap, bijaksana, dan lain sebagainya. Ia tak lebih seperti seorang pria yang tak pernah diusili di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran, Sakura," Sasuke meletakkan plastik berisi sampah sisa makanan mereka ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan lalu kembali lagi ke sofanya. "kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kau tipe suami yang sedikit membosankan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu supaya hari-hari setelah menikah kita jadi meriah! Dan, uhm! Aku butuh inspirasi untuk komikku!"

"Setahuku, Sakura, komikmu itu terbit di _Weekly Shounen Jump_. Yang artinya kau menggambar _manga_ _shounen_, dan kau tidak perlu adegan-adegan kejahilan itu di komikmu bukan?"

"Manga _shounen_-ku perlu sentuhan seperti itu, percayalah. Kau harus membacanya dari jilid pertama kalau belum tahu," ujar Sakura sambil sibuk membersihkan giginya dengan tusuk gigi.

"Komikmu sudah jilid berapa?"

"Baru empat. Akan diadaptasi jadi anime, tahun depan!"

"A…nime?" Sasuke linglung. Ia melirik televisi yang ada di sudut ruangannya. "Karyamu akan diadaptasi ke anime? Serius?"

"Serius!" Sakura membungkus tusuk gigi dengan tisu. "Kau tidak tahu ya, aku akhir-akhir ini suka bolak-balik kantor penerbit lalu studio anime untuk rapat. Hm, kau harus memperhatikanku lebih jauh, Sasuke."

Dan fakta-fakta baru tentang Sakura akan terus terbaharui kalau ia mengangkat topik kejahilan itu. Dan Sasuke tak akan merasa rugi karena menjadi bahan kejahilan Sakura.

… _benarkah_?

.

* * *

.

Dua minggu berikutnya, Sasuke melakukan presentasi dalam rapatnya mengenai keadaan kantor cabang yang nyaris ditutup. Sasuke tak mau satu pun kantor cabang di tutup, meski di ambang kebangkrutan ia akan tetap memperjuangkannya. Itu aset perusahaan, tidak ada istilah membuang aset dalam kamusnya.

Proposal sudah diajukan oleh Sasuke ke pihak tertinggi—Ayahnya sendiri—dan rapat diadakan karenanya. Sasuke menjelaskan dengan baik, mengenai pengeluaran dan pemasukan. Tak menutupi kekurangan-kekurangan yang membuat kantor cabang itu ditutup, namun memberi solusi-solusi untuk menutupi kekurangan itu.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, dan menekan tombol mouse wireless pada tangannya untuk menuju ke slide selanjutnya. "Menurut saya kalau Rancangan Anggaran Bulanannya seperti yang ditampilkan di slide, maka akan lebih efisien lagi sehingga kita bisa menggaji karyawan dan melunasi utang di bank dalam satu tahun. "

Beberapa dari mereka yang hadir mulai berdeham, Fugaku memejamkan matanya erat, dan Itachi sudah terkekeh senang. Naruto di sudut sana—musuh bebuyutan Sasuke, yang selalu membantunya dalam masalah perijinan—tak mampu menahan tawa kencangnya pula.

Sasuke bingung, ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju slide. Tidak, tidak, tabel itu masih terpampang di sana. Hanya saja—

—foto masa kecil Sasuke yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Fotonya yang memegang plastik bening berisi ikan di pinggir pantai, dengan kaus putih dan gigi ompong.

Ekspresinya menggelap, Sasuke mulai merasakan giginya bergemeletuk.

Seharusnya lingkup kejahilan Sakura tidak sampai sini—

—atau hubungan mereka yang awalnya makin dekat dan akrab akan perlahan meretas jarak.

Di tengah kericuhan itu, Sasuke menggumam lamat-lamat,

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Haru—tidak—Uchiha Sakura."

.

* * *

.

Sakura tidak tahu angin apa yang membawa Sasuke menjemputnya atau bahkan membuat pria itu tahu kalau ia tengah berada di studio anime yang akan mengadaptasi komiknya nanti. Sasuke diam, sepanjang perjalanan dan Sakura pun memilih bungkam. Ia ragu memulai konversasi ketika mata tajam Sasuke seolah bisa membunuhnya lewat tatapan kapan saja.

Di keadaan seperti biasa maka Sakura akan mengoceh tanpa henti, menjahili, atau melontarkan lelucon sekadar yang akan membuat lelah Sasuke tergantikan dengan nyaman. Namun hari ini, entah mengapa semuanya berbeda.

"Yang satu itu keterlaluan," ucap Sasuke, tajam dan dalam. Sakura masih tidak paham maka dari itu ia menoleh dan mempertanyakan. Ia malah mendapati ekspresi geram Sasuke.

"Kau… menyebalkan."

Satu frasa, namun cukup membuat Sakura gentar. Tremor di tangannya mulai, dan Sakura merasa dihujam berkali-kali. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan. Penekanan tak kasat mata Sasuke pada ujarannya tadi membuat hatinya terasa seperti diremas.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, menatap lurus jalanan yang ternyata macet. Pantas saja waktu berjalan pelan sekali, mobil ini pula. Wanita itu kembali mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sasuke berputar dalam kepalanya. Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan sebelum merasakan ada air yang mengaliri pipinya.

Cepat pula ia menghapusnya, cepat pula ia bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke melirik wajah kaku Sakura, sedikit agak menyesali perkataannya barusan. Karena Sasuke seharusnya tak sekasar itu.

Biarlah, ini juga karena Sakura. Pembelaan dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari berikutnya biasa saja. Sakura bersikap seperti biasa—seolah tak terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. Sarapan seperti biasa. Bedanya ia jadi lebih diam, berhenti menganggu Sasuke. Matanya selalu fokus pada kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan, tak pernah berfokus pada Sasuke barang sedetik pun. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menanyainya tentang progress anime itu, Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet dan menjawab seadanya. Seolah suaminya tak perlu tahu.

Tak ada lagi kejahilan, Sakura yang tiba-tiba ke kantornya juga tidak ada.

.

* * *

.

Malam kesebelas, ketika Sasuke terbangun karena rasa haus ia tidak mendapati Sakura tertidur di sampingnya. Wanita itu tidur di sofa kamar mereka, dan memeluk sebuah buku tebal,

'_Akuntansi Dasar.'_

Dan mengundang tanda tanya besar karena setahu Sasuke istrinya itu kuliah jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual.

.

* * *

.

Pagi kelima belas, tidak ada sarapan untuknya.

Hanya ada pesan di ponselnya.

_From: Sakura. _

_Sorry, aku ada kelas pagi dan telat bangun. Sarapan sendiri, ya!_

.

* * *

.

Malam ke delapan belas, Sakura tak tidur di sampingnya lagi. Dan buku di pelukannya kali ini adalah, 'Bisnis Properti.'

.

* * *

.

Siang kedua puluh, Sakura datang ke kantornya dengan gurat-gurat lelah yang akhir-akhir ini memang terpatri di wajahnya, menyerahkan map berisi puluhan kertas _print-out_.

"Rancangan kantor cabangmu, kurasa lebih baik seperti itu."

.

* * *

.

Malam kedua puluh, Sakura pulang pukul sebelas malam. Sasuke menunggunya, jelas sekali, meski ia tidak tahan begadang. Wajahnya penuh kantuk.

"Apa yang berusaha kaulakukan?"

Dan Sakura melewatinya begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

Malam kesembilan belas, Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya setelah pulang pukul delapan malam. Ia ingin tidur, melupakan segala masalah di kantornya, tentang pro-kontra rekonstruksi ulang kantor cabang.

Malam itu ia tidur, membiarkan laptopnya terbuka dan berkas-berkas berserakan di sampingnya,

Dan Sakura mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi kesembilan belas, Sakura menelepon kantor Sasuke—ponsel pria itu mati lagi—dan ia menginformasikan pada Karin kalau ia akan datang ke sana, bagian terkejutnya adalah Karin melarangnya datang karena masalah pelik kantor cabang membuat kantor utama panas. Penuh konflik. Sakura meminta penjelasan.

Karin menjelaskannya, rinci, merasa kalau istri atasannya itu berhak tahu.

.

* * *

.

Pagi kedua puluh satu, Sakura tertidur sampai siang dan Sasuke memeluknya erat-erat.

.

* * *

.

Siang kedua puluh dua, Sasuke mendapat penjelasan tentang hari kesembilan belas dari Karin.

Dan itu cukup membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan kalau Sakura benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke bolos kerja, dan memilih untuk menjemput Sakura di kampusnya. Sasuke sudah menginformasikan kedatangannya, dan Sakura sudah membaca pesannya. Ia menunggu istrinya itu di halte dekat kampus. Dua puluh menit waktunya dihabiskan untuk menunggu, melamun, sambil mendengarkan ocehan penyiar radio tentang ramalan zodiak. Ramalan di siang bolong begini? Ada yang salah dengan kepala penyiarnya.

Dan juga kepalanya.

Sasuke terkesiap saat mendapati Sakura mengetuk kaca mobilnya, pria itu berdeham dan membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa menjemputku?"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Halte ini. Suasana ini. Mengingatkannya pada siang sebelumnya saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia menyebalkan. Maka dari itu ia katakan sudah makan siang saja, supaya mereka cepat pulang dan Sakura terbebas dari kewajiban harus bertatap muka secara langsung Sasuke.

Ia masih sakit hati, jujur saja. Sebut saja kekanakan, dan tolong gantikan posisinya serta rasakan kekanakan itu.

Sasuke menjalankan mobil. Hening merajai kecuali ocehan penyiar radio di antara keduanya sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk mematikannya. Sakura menoleh, menatapnya penuh protes.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Seharusnya tidak di dalam mobil seperti ini," ucap Sakura lamat-lamat. Menyindir.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih atas perbaikanmu di pekerjaanku, catatan-catatan yang kau selipkan di antara rancangan anggaran, deskripsi keuntungan lokasi, prospek kerja masa depan, proposal dan lainnya terlalu rinci hingga aku merasa kau kuliah di bidang Ekonomi Bisnis daripada Desain Komunikasi Visual."

"Aku anggap itu pujian," ujar Sakura datar.

"Aku memang sedang memujimu," Sasuke membalas. Suaranya kemudian berubah pahit. "Kau sedang berusaha memperbaiki presentasiku yang gagal waktu itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Ya, dan aku sedang meneliti terobosan terbaru cara meminta maaf. Seperti saat ini. Aku tahu kau mengalami masa memalukan karena kejahilanku, aku minta maaf. Dan aku sudah menebusnya. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan—" Hatinya mencelos, bahkan dirinya sendiri yang berucap demikian. "—aku harap yang kulakukan dapat membuatmu memaafkanku."

Dan Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah suami terburuk di dunia.

"Kau menyebalkan," Saat dirinya berujar begitu, Sakura mendelik. Melotot. "menyebalkan bukan berarti aku membencimu.

"Kau menyebalkan dengan caramu, dan itu sama sekali tak membuatku membencimu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Segalanya kebenaran dihempas ke wajahnya, itu bukan hal yang bagus. Sakura terkejut, bahkan bisa saja merosot kalau kursi tak menyangga tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Jangan berhenti menjahiliku, Sakura, atau aku akan menjahilimu balik."

Perlahan tapi pasti senyum disertai rona merah mulai merambati wajah Sakura. Wanita itu tergelak. Menyadari kebodohan Sasuke, menyadari dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan. Menyadari segalanya. Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke, tapi pria itu tengah menyetir. Maka yang dilakukannya ada mencium pipi Sasuke, kilat namun cukup untuk membuat tremor dadakan di sudut bibir suamianya itu.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, karena itu aku tak akan berhenti menjahilimu."

"Hn, dan mulai sekarang aku akan membalasmu."

Dan begitulah awal perang mereka, yang mungkin tak akan berhenti meski kelak memiliki anak dan cucu.

.

* * *

.

[selesai]

.

* * *

_berminat meninggalkan jejak ?;3_

_salam hangat,_

_tari._


End file.
